Document US2013176829A1 discloses a monolithic timepiece regulator made in a single plate, comprising:                an external rigid element,        an internal rigid element surrounded by said external rigid element,        a plurality of elastic suspensions connecting the external rigid element to the internal rigid element and enabling oscillating rotational movements between the external rigid element to the internal rigid element, around an axis of rotation which is perpendicular to the plate.        
This oscillating mechanism has two separate internal rigid elements, each connected to the external rigid element by elastic suspensions. One problem of such design is that when fixing the two internal elements on a common support, deformations and stresses are created in the elastic suspensions, thus modifying the characteristics of the oscillator and in particular its frequency or its rotation axis, which is not suitable.